As if it were nothing
by Gem Diamondz Kitty
Summary: **A realistic look of those who appear in the Naruto World** It’s all fun and games until you accidentally flip off a boat in the middle of the ocean and whine up in some werid dimension where outsiders are clearly not welcomed to, and the one’s that are welcomed are sent death threaths. You know, sometimes knowledge of the future isn't such a good thing after all...
1. (1)Just a normal-ish day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST MY OC'S AND PLOT

NOTE!!! She is American so you might see some

references, so don't panic!! Lol

END OF DISCLAMIER:

The lights that I was under practically blinded me,yet squinting was a "no".

I moved from a sitting up position unto my back,and laid there with my eyes closed, with a slight smile plastered on the corner of my lip.

Although my eyes were closed I could see the bright light above me.

I heard the clicks of a camera or cameras. With all those clicks they must be getting good pic- ACHOO.

I sneezed and jumped up thus ruining the photos. I looked up,and at Ken the guy that was taking the photos he didn't look mad more like surprised. I watched his eyes change from surprised and wide eyed; to narrowed and angry.

He turned around and yelled "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DUST THE LIGHTS!" I looked over to whom he was yelling at. It was a guy in the corner eating a donut while reading the newspaper. He just shrugged without even looking up."You know she has bad allergies so-" he stopped right in the middle of his sentence,"I can't.I CAN'T!" He said while throwing his hands up in the air, still grabbing the camera by its strap. "You are so lucky that you're family, otherwise I would have been fired you". The guy in the corner then glares at him only to have it ignored.

"That's enough for today, hun" he said while walking towards me. I then got up,and walked to meet him. "There's more than enough pictures, so I guess he didn't completely mess it up" he said while looking back,and glaring at the guy only to get flicked off plus he didn't even bother to look up.

I smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. He than put his hand on my upper back a was guiding me towards the dressing room. "Go ahead,and get dressed your parents should be outside waiting for you" he said,and reached in his pocket,and grabbed my key he was holding unto,and handed it to me. Then he fast-walked away towards his cousin, probably to curse him out again.

I walked down the hall, moving past other beautiful models on the way. I walked to my private dressing room door. Although I'm famous I'm not famous enough to have my own dressing room only really famous people get their own dressing room for free. How did I get mine you ask? Well if you must know my parents bought mine.

I took out the key in my pocket,and opened the door.

Did I say dressing room? It's more like a hotel room!

When you first walk in there is a living room with mahogany wood furniture that matches perfectly together with candy, and fruits in bowls. Moving past the furniture there is a balcony over looking the great big beautiful city of L.A. I wish I could stay the night here just to look at the city from this view at night,but I can't because the building has to be cleared or else it is trespassing.

Maybe one day I'll stay the night here with a friend to two. Illegally of course. Where we stay we are so far from the city, yet we can still see the light glistening off in the distance.

To the right,and then to the left is the bathroom designed with tan bathroom tiles. When you just go straight it is my dress room.

To the left is my bedroom. I've only slept in there a couple of times,and the only time I get to sleep in it is during the day because I'm so busy.

Under this corporation I'm the top model so I'm in each magazine,and on a lot of the pages.

I headed towards my dressing room,and turned on my light. I looked through the closet for anything comfortable. I found the pair of black leggings,and a long sleeve soft pink sweater that I left in there ages ago. I looked down for any pair of shoes that went with it,and found a pair of soft pink puma slides with a pair of socks just a foot away from them, and put them both on.

I walked back through the living room,and into my bedroom,and there on my night stand sat my phone. I unplugged it from its charger,and looked at my phone,and just as I was just about to unlock it someone called.

It was my mom.

I grumbled,and answered it. "Hello!" I said slightly annoyed. "Hey, we're outside". I looked at my charge, one-hundred percent "Okay, bye" I said then rolled unto my back. "Bye" she said then hung up herself. I then got up, I don't know why I bothered to get comfortable right after she said that it was time to go but, whatever.

I walked out of my bedroom,and out the door. I looked to my left,and saw no one then to my right, and still saw no one, I just shrugged, and continued on my way. When I got to the elevator door I press the button,and the doors almost immediately flew open. There was a guy in there already I just walked in there,and go to the corner furthest away from him.

I could see in my peripheral vision he was looking at me.

Creep

As soon as the elevator doors opened I fast-walked out. I walked down the hall to the back of the building the reason being is that fans constantly try to get in,and the easiest way to avoid all of that was the back door. I opened the door,and the first thing I saw was my car, well my parents car which was black,and yellow.

I walked up to the car,and got in."How was the photo shoot?" My mom asked not looking up from her phone. "It was good" I said as reached across to the other seat for my all white Beats.

I put them around my neck,and put my phone in my bra.

About twenty minutes into the drive my mom finally spoke up "We signed you up for a program".I looked at her waiting for her to look back at me"What?". She was still tapping away on her phone "We signed you up for a program" she repeated still not looking back at me. "Why? What's it about?"

I was a little ticked off for her not telling me before she decide to sign me up. "It is a program that basically takes mentally ill children out to have fun".

My blood started to boil "Why sign me up? And why didn't you run it by me before you signed me up?!" She then turned back to look at me "You remember what happened with that girl, about a week ago?" she questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said with narrowed eyebrows. "That gave you a lot a hate, didn't it? So, what your dad,and I came up with was to sign you up for that program, thus the public will see you as doing a good deed, and the hate goes away". She smiled,and turned back around "Who knows" she continued "They might put you on the cover of a magazine,and we both know what that means". She rubbed her fingers together for the more sign. "More moolah"

"It wasn't my fault. She started with me!" "You need to work on your anger" she retorted. I shifted from looking at her to looking out the window. "So when does the program start?" I questioned. "It starts today... in a few minutes". My eyes grew big "IN A FEW MINUTES?!" I shouted then sat back up. "Why didn't you guys tell me about this sooner!?" She just shrugged.

I huffed,and leaned against the window again. I closed my eyes,and felt in the way I was moving that we were turning. I opened my eyes,and saw a building that looked more like a daycare center to me from the outside.

My dad pulled up into one of the parking spaces,and parked. I took off my seat belt,and got out. 'Windsor Spring Care'

"Better be worth it" I mumbled.

I walked in,and saw a chubby old lady smiling "Hello, are you here for the program?"

I looked around then back at her "Yes". I jumped a little as my dad came up behind me,and put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, she's here" my mom answered. I looked back at my dad with an 'I Just said that' look on my face. He only smiled and shrugged.

"Last name" she said while looking down at the papers. "Umm Rose-Hawkin". She was flicking through the papers then stopped, grabbed one, and started to make her way around the counter "You know this is a wonderful program. You all have good hearts to be doing this". 'Yeah "good hearts" we're only doing this to look good' I thought to myself. "Follow me".

She lead us down the hall to some door that was all white. "Now here is all the information you need to know about Jonathan" she said while handing me the file "What he's allergic to all that good stuff" she twisted the door knob,and stopped "Oh yeah one more thing try to bring him back around four-O'clock".

She then opened the door,and there sat a little white haired boy on the ground playing with letter blocks.

She leaned close to us "Stay here", she whispered and proceeded to walk towards Jonathan. She came up to him,and bent down at the waist to face him he looked up to face her "Hey Jonathan remember what I told you about? About people coming,and taking you to go,and have fun?" I looked at the TV that was on playing cartoons. Why do they have it in French? Old people don't know how to change the Language on TV's I guess.

He then looked at us,and smiled I smiled back "Hey, Jonathan ready to go have fun?" He ran to me,and gave me a hug.

The lady then stood up "Well that's the first time he's ever done that to anyone". I looked down at the little boy he was just as tall as my leg. My mom spoke up "Okay, we'll be on our way". She smiled,and waved "Bye".

I basically had to pry Jonathan off my leg in order to get him to let go. And the ride wasn't much better he just stared at me smiling. The whole time!!! I tried to brush it off,but it was too much so I tried to start a conversation with him.

"So Jonathan where do you want to go?" His smile faded and he began looking at his hands nervously. My mom just looked at me and I shrugged not knowing what to do next. "..how about we go to the

yacht?" I asked or more liked questioned. Jonathan just looked back at me and stared. "How would you like to go there Jonathan? It's a cool boat on the ocean! We have games, and food, and candy." He began smiling so much he looked as if he was on the brink or a fit of giggles.

Maybe I can try to start a conversation, I turned my whole head to face him, and when I did that his eyes glowed.

Damn that.

After a few awkward minute of his stare-off I whipped out my phone and immediately Beckham recording for SnapChat. "HEYOO peasants!! This is Jonathan" I faced the camera at him to which he shyly smiled back at it to which I rolled my eyes at off camera of course. "He's gonna be my little buddy for today, we're going some place where he can have fun, enjoy himself. Soooo peace" I smiled, at the end, then posted it.

We then turned off of the road, it looked like a side stop in the middle of a highway. Man, she wasn't kidding when she said "Not far from here". We pulled into one of the parking spaces,and got out I thought that maybe now Jonathan wouldn't try to hold onto me for some reason.

Nope.

He ran around the car,and grabbed my hand. Eww. Well at least he isn't restricting my leg movements. I walked up to a sign with pictures of different fishes on it. Who the fuck fishes in Cali?! Losers that's who.

I looked down at Jonathan who was too busy trying to get a glimpse of the ocean to even notice me looking at him. I looked around and caught sight of a small group of people point and taking pictures of me. I turned back around and fixed my hair a little and bent down at the waist to look Jonathan in the eye."Hey, look at all these kids of fish,Jonathan. We can fish for some. Doesn't that sound fun?" He smiled,and shook his head up,and down vigorously.

"Okay, thanks" I looked up at the sound of my dads voice to see him,and my mom making their way towards us with keycard necklaces thingies. "Put these on" he said as he handed me mine,and my mom put Jonathan's card on his neck. "What are they for..?"

"In case you want to get something form any of the shops. Only members are allowed to shop."

"Please, if they don't recognized from our faces alone and know who we are. Then they don't deserve to even serve us" my mom said as she fished in her purse for her face powder.

"Mom..paparazzi" she looked around and when she finally spotted them she rushed us to the boat. When we got on we went to the end of it and started waving when it started to pull off. They cheered and clapped, I waved and posed for a minute or two then went inside to watch some television. Eventually my parents can in and my dad stood there with his hand on his hips and shook his head. "..what?!"

"We've talked about this. I want you to at least try to pay the fans some sort of attention, besides without their support you wouldn't be famous. Think about it that way."

"Hmph" was all I said. He sighed and walked away in defeat, something he's used to by now.

I went to my bedroom and was about to take a nap when I felt like I was being watched, I rolled over in my bed and saw Jonathan sitting in the far chair, swinging his legs STARING at me. That's right staring at me, and God knows for how long. He shot me a smile and in return I shot him a look of disgust.

What the actual fuck.

A knock at the door stole my attention form Jonathan. "Hey, a storm's coming in. I shouldn't be long the whether forecast said it'll last about an hour and is gonna clear right back up. Before that how about me,you and Jonathan the skipper and go a little fishing be-"

"Pass" I didn't really pay him much attention and before I knew it he left. I got up and went straight into my drawer and found one of my bikinis. "Alright get out. I have to change" his face fell a little but he obliged. My bikini consisted of mostly nothing, it was a mint color which went well with platinum blonde hair.

I wasn't sunbathing long before my mom came out to chill beside me. "You're getting a little cubby" she said as she laid back on a beach chair and put on sun glasses."Why point that out? I mean I didn't say anything about your...nevermind" I smiled as she started to scan herself for any visible flaws. "So what do you think of Jonathan?" I sat up and looked over at him-he was sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs in it while staring at me, when he saw that I was looking at him,he waved. I didn't even bother to hide my look of annoyance from him. I laid back "annoying.."

"Yeah well, after today you won't ever have to see him again and not only that think of the publicity."

I ignored her the entire time she was there, she was yapping about someone on social media she was apparently have some sort of an altercation with. Before I knew it I was starting to dim, and she was gone. I dragged my self up to take my shower, after I was finished I realize someone was missing.

Jonathan.

I saw him sitting outside on the deck, laying back looking up at the sky. I looked to the storm in awe, perfect for a picture.

The purple lighting, and dark blue clouds would look really get me likes on social media. I walked over to Jonathan and put my Beat headphones I had around his neck and handed him my phone "Take a few pictures" I struck a few poses even when the wind started pick up.

I looked over at Jonathan and saw that he was scared out of his mind. "Just take a few more then we'll go in. And turn of the flash". Even with my back turned I could see the flash of the camera being taken.I stood there for a few seconds and realized there was no more flash, I turned around and saw that Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. A closer scan of the yacht I found him holding on the the railing dangling from it with a death grip. I ran over to him and attempted to pull him up,but the swaying of the ocean and the rocks of the boat made it difficult.

I gave up.

I made a mad dash for the door. Locked.

I then remembered that they lock all the doors during storms. The side door had a lock with a number pad to it. Making my way there took longer that it should have. Being so petit and light, I surprisingly didn't flip off automatically. When I reached then I began to punch in the number just as the boat flipped up in the air, I wasn't sure who or what it was but something reached for me. And everything started to look further, and when I realized I was no longer in the boat that was the last thing I was worried about. Surviving was top priority.

Staying afloat even with all those swimming lessons I had was hard. Those lesson meant precisely shit to this situation.

I wasn't sure if I hit my head on the boat or was it just the hard waves but I blacked out, and couldn't breathe.


	2. (2)Where are we?

Jonathan's POV *DREAM*

"NATE!!"that annoying pericing voice abruptly snapped me out of my studies. "WHAT??!"

"COME HERE BOY!" I sighed and got up from my lodge position and made my way to him. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him. "What?"I said clearly annoyed. "That's "Yes,sir" to you!"

"What do you want?" I said blankly. He continued without any further remarks "Where's my jacket?" He said while looking around.

"I don't know" I replied dryly then turned around to go back into my room. "I didn't say you could leave!!" I turned back around and looked at him with the most bored look I could manifest. "Stand right here" he pointed right where he was standing. "Why?"

"Because I said so!!" He snapped. I begrudgingly made my way to where he wanted me to stand. Our chest were almost touching "Wwwhatt?" I said slow,and with ugly dripping from it.

"Help me look for it" he said as he tried sooo hard to put some bass in his voice to scare me. "Bye" I began to walk back up stairs "YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL SPOILD BRAT!! That's what you are! AND I WANT YOU OUT!!"

"Oh I would absolutely looove to be put out of this hell-hole. But sadly we have something called "laws" and one of which states that I have to stay with you or at least you provide me with my needs until i'm the age of eighteen" I then smiled then began to walk away because I know I won this fight.

"I wish I never had you." He said trying to hurt me, which never works because however he's feeling, I'm feeling the exact same way towards him- I hate him. "If I could go back in time and not have sex or at least put you in adoption-I would."

"I rolled my eyes and turned back around to say something and was cut off "Don't say that!! And your jacket's right here" my mom said while handing it to him. "It was on the coat hanger" she said then smiled.

"The coat hanger??!" I said with sarcasm. "Shouldn't that have been the first place you looked??!" He ignored me and snatched it from my mom "dumbass" I whispered under my breathe. "WHAT WAS THAT??!" My mom put her hand on his and shook her head. "Just go" she said in a soft voice.

"AND YOU'RE LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH IT??! WHAT KIND OF HOUSE ARE YOU RUNNING HERE?!" I rolled my eyes and went back up stairs. "HEY!! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD GO!!"

"FUCK OFF!" I shouted and closed my bedroom door.

I heard him shouting something. Probably arguing with mom again.

The sound of something being smashed made me jump, and was enough for me to fall back on my bed on my backside and pop in my earbuds.

I stared my door waiting for him to burst in my room,and try to fight me.

Something in my conscience told me to get up, I got up, and reached under my bed frame and felt around slowly for the knife I kept hidden away just in case of situations like this. My door started to open slowly my heart started to pound in my chest I jerked my hand around and finally found the knife, but not without cutting myself in the process. I held it in my domain hand,and took on a wide defensive stance and waited.

The door took its time opening, it finally reviled a terrified Jonathan. I threw the knife back under my bed, not bothering to put it back in its rightful place.

That was close.

Jonathan scanned around my room for me,and when he caught sight of me he ran to me with his hands cupped around his ears. "Loud" He said with a voice that could make a grown man cry. I held him close to me rocking him-letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

"Wake up Jonathan"

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

"Is a home really a home if your loved ones are gone??"

End of DREAM*

Zoraïde's POV

I woke being shaken violently.

I opened my eyes,and see him with a terrified look on his face with tears in his eyes.

Maybe he thought I was dead or something.

I sat up,and stretched, popping a few bones in the process. I expected him to stop then,but he just kept going with shaking me. I snapped "Don't touch me!" I looked away to take a look at our surroundings.

He then stopped,and crawled on my lap sitting facing me with his legs rapped around my waist, his arm around my neck, and his head buried right between my boobs as if he was scared of someone or something.

It didn't bother me. I got up carefully making sure he didn't fall in the process. "Where are we" I mused while walking around trying to look for a building or even someone, but not far from where we woke up at.

Jonathan's grip around my neck tighten, it wasn't tight enough to choke me so it didn't bother me. He then looked up and glanced into the forest then hid his face away, yet again.

What's out there? I wondered looking in the direction he was looking. Although I have twenty-twenty vision I couldn't see what he saw.

I then heard voices.

I glanced down at Jonathan to see him still tucked away now in between my neck. Maybe he heard voices,and couldn't see who it was. Maybe that's why he's scared. I squinted my eyes,and looked as far as I could in that direction for anyone. I faintly saw a figure of a man.

"Hello?" The figure then stopped whatever it was doing,and looked in my direction. "Hello...um I'm kinda lost. Could you help me? Please?"The figure looked as if it turned either my way or the other way I'm guessing it was the other way because when it started to move hewas getting smaller.

"Well that's rude! DO YOU WANT MONEY?! I HAVE MONEY! LOTS OF IT!"

Jonathan then popped his head up "No!" My eyes snapped to him "What? "No!"?" My eyes narrowed at him. He then put this head back in my neck, he just repeated what he said "No" this time softer.

I just ignored him,and started to head in that direction; he was probably doing that thing that little kids do-just keep saying "No",and never say why.

I walked in that direction until we came across a huge clearing. Wait how did I lose him?! I shrugged,and cut through the clearing while I was walking I had a strange feeling. As if we were being watched. "Hey!" My first insist was to just continue as if I didn't hear him.

Why?

Because that fucker ignored me when I called him! But I'm the one who's lost so I guess I have to take one for the team if I want to get home. I turned around,and shot him this killer glare,but it didn't seem so do anything.

He then proceeded to walk in my direction. I just stood there until he was about five feet away from me. "What?" I said while readjusted Jonathan into a more comfortable position.

He looked like a okay guy. He wore old worn out brown pants,and a navy blue tattered shirt.

I looked even further down- to my horror I saw him with bark blue sandals. That's so seven years ago.

"Do you know the way back to a main street?" He looked at me as if I were crazy. "What? Any highway or streets? You know what better yet.. where are we?" His once "nice guy" facadé vanished,and that genuine look turned into an ugly gruesome look.

He finally spoke, he had a deep voice "How old are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him-feeling uncomfortable by the question "nineteen... why?" He look up,and down my body-well as much as he could because Jonathan was blocking the way with lust. "Good, because what I'm thinking isn't illegal" he mumbled.

I opened my mouth in shock,and disgust. "Ewww" I turned around slowly,and started to head back in my original direction. "Hey, hold it right there!" I completely ignored what he was saying,and kept walking.

Suddenly he appeared in front of me. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I said taking slow steps backwards, then he started taking slow steps forward. "A little girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone."

"Okay, one I am not a little girl so you can get that straight in your mind right now. Second I am CLEARLY not alone I have Jonathan with me." He said nothing he only continued to walk towards me,and his smile now growing even more on his face. "And third if you don't stop walking towards me" my country side came out of me "Imma have to whip some ass. Alright".

That made him stop,his grin dropped for a second only for it to grow even larger-he also let out this ugly laugh.

That's it he's catching these hands. I pryed Jonathan's arms from around my neck, and put him on the ground. "Here hold my shoes,and if I looks like I'm getting my ass whooped, jump in."

I put my guard up,and was about three feet a way from him then swung. He grabbed my fist,and twisted me around so my back side was against his front side. My face dropped into a disgusted look "EWWW" I struggled to try and get out. "Nice try girly. NOW!" He shouted in my ear almost destroying my hearing. "Now what" a couple of guys came out of nowhere and took ahold of Jonathan. "HEY! IF I SEE ONE SCRATCH ON HIM I'll KICK YOUR ASS!"

They either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. "HEY UGLY I'M TALKING TO Y-" the fat guy covered my mouth with a thick cloth. "Now come along quietly or else the kid gets it" I looked over to Jonathan,and he looked terrified,and looked as if he was going to cry. "Hmm" I grumbled. "I'll take as an okay".

He then released his other hand from around me,and tied the cloth around my mouth. "Let's go"

We walked for what felt like hours,and arrived at a what looks to be an abandoned town. The buildings were all basically destroyed. They were nothing but a pail of ruble at this point. He then covered my eyes with his dirty pig hooves also-known-as hands. I could tell by the way he was leading me we were to the right of the way we just came. We then stopped a what I think is a door "Hey! Open up we have more captives". I heard the door let out a horrid shreak as whom ever opened it. We were then lead down a flight of stairs.

He yanked me to the right, causing me almost to fall. "Walk". "Well what do you think I'm doing. His grip tightened around my upper arm "Watch it girl, I'm in charge here". I mentally rolled my eyes "I'll keep that in mind".

We then stopped at which I presume is a door. Someone knocked then we entered,then I was pushed to the ground,and unblinded. Right in front of us on a chair sat a man with all black attire; he also had short black hair that was really straight. Then a lady on his left spoke up "They have no chakra". His gaze shifted from me to the fat guy that brought us. He looked calm, quite bored in fact.

"No chakra you say? If they have no chakra then we have absolutely no use for them, now do we?" I looked at the fat man,and see him literally shaking as if it was negative thirteen degrees in here. "Answer me this. Why would you bring me such a useless couple of children?" I looked over to Jonathan to see him staring at my shoes as if they were a gift from God himself.

"W-well there are n-no sensory type on my team so we had no way of telling i-" their boss raised his arm to silence him. "They are virtually worthless. Release them."

I've never been so relieved in my life I turned my head to Jonathan,and smiled he returned it with a look of worry. "Y-yes sir" one grabbed me while another went for Jonathan "ce que vous recherchez, ce n'est pas dans l'océan! c'est une grotte!"

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed. Jonathan repeated what he said,but the man still couldn't understand him. "What's he saying?" He asked looking at me now. "He says you can't find it. Uhh the cave. A cave? Yeah" The guy then sat up "How did you know I was looking for a body of water?" The lady that was beside his decided to speak up "Well he's clearly a spy,and this girl here too,probably. I say we kill them bef-" he raised his hand again.

"So how?" He stared at Jonathan for what feels like eternity. "Well he is very shy talking to people." The lady again trying to get us killed spoke up "Well clearly he has information about us.I say we get rid of the girl,and keep the boy". My heart dropped then he looked at me for a second. "No, the boy clearly speaks another language only which the girl understands". He leaned back in his chair and thought for a few moments before speaking. "Give them a room".

The girl turned her head causing her long purple hair to whip out,and hit the dude in the face. He's face scrunched up a little,and brushed off the area where the hair had touched him"Follow me" she said with nasty dripping from her words. She lead us down a hallway,and stopped at a door. She pulled out a key out of nowhere,and opened it.

I knew she had something in her ass.

"Now come on sweetheart, we'll go to your new room" She smiled. He didn't like that idea, because he hide being me hold me from behind. "Jonathan go with her!" I told him a bit forcefully. He began to whine and started to hold me tighter. "I won't hurt you sweetie" he said nothing; he only continued to hold me. I signed exasperated before I said anything she spoke up "it's okay, you can stay" she shot me a dirty look before slamming he door shut and when about her business.

He finally loosened his hold around me to which I took advantage of it, and pushed him off. I stared at him in both aggravation, and confusion."Where are we?" I asked and only got an odd crooked smile in return.


	3. (3)

THIRD POV*

Zoro sat in his dimly lit bedroom, musing about the thought of a fortune teller.

How is that even possible?

Fate must be constantly changing because of him telling people their fortunes. Or, it might be a "Destiny" thing. Where there is nothing you can say or do that can change the outcome of your fate. Either way, he didn't trust them especially the boy.

The sound of the door slamming open snapped him out of his own thoughts.

"Why are they even here?!" Mio's loud voice boomed in anger. He did not answer. "Hello"

"What did I say about knocking" he snapped back.

She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip "You and I both know, that doesn't bother you one bit". He twitch a little at that statement. As much as she was a pain in the ass he didn't mind her presence she always seemed to brighten up his day even if it's by a little- just seeing her did that. In fact the Lord maybe even enjoyed her?

The masked man had a long quite pause before it was broken yet again by the woman. "Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?!" She shouted obviously upset with his silence tension filled th air as the man didn't respond yet again. "Whatever" she turned and was about to see her way out. "Wait" the man finally decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry?" It came out more as a question then an apology. "I was just lost in thought". The eggplant haired lady blinked in shock as she look at him. Was she crazy or did he just apologize?

He was getting soft.

"I-It's alright" She said while shutting the door that she had just opened in an effort to flee before she had become emotional.

"The child...the boy" he started "he knew I was looking for a cave for some reason" he leaned back into the chair he was sitting in "How?". She began to speak up,but was cut immediately off. "But the thing is I didn't even tell anyone about the plan with the cave- no one knows about it".

"Why didn't you tell me? You tell me just about everything" she asked with wide eyes. He looked back at her-eyes filled with wonder. "Because I only thought about it earlier that day". Mio narrowed her eyes in thought and confusion. "When are you going to interrogate them? I know you talked to them a little bit about it, earlier,and you established that he can foresee the future,but you need to do another one-getting more into details about this." She said now finally getting through her head the weird coincidence.

He tapped his chin a little,and had a small deliberate pause "Mmm soon". She rolled her eyes and folded her arms clearly displeased with the short answer. "Well I have to know in case I have to reschedule anything. You have a pretty busy week this week".

The man did not answer."How about tomorrow at 10:30?"

"Sounds good" He said clearly half listening to the woman. She huffed and turned to leave. "Mio" He said now giving her his full attention,but it was too late. She had already left.

He sighed,and leaned back into his chair even more so as he was before, closing his eyes. He could of sworn he saw a glint of something he'd never seen before in her eyes. He also could've sworn she has stopped for a split-second before closing the door.

Leaving him alone in the cold,dark room, once again.

Zoraïde POV* (fast forward by a week)

A knock to my door woke me up, I jerked up,and woke Jonathan up while doing so.

"WHAAA?" I shouted, and in walked in a maid. She laid some clothes out for presumably me and Jonathan then sat on her knees looking down.

"Lord Zoro wants you and the young boy to be washed up and dressed by 10 o'clock. She said all of this without even looking up at us, her head was down the whole time.

"His name is Jonathan, and my mine is Zoraïde" "Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else you might need to be ready?". I looked around the room, and then at Jonathan "Mmmm makeup".

"With all due respect Ms.Zarede, but aren't you a little too young to be wearing makeup?"

"I'm nineteen! And it's Zoraïde" I snapped back.

"My apologies Ms. Zroar. It's not my place to be asking such questions."

"Zoraïde!"

"Zowoah?" She said now looking up at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Zoraïde" I said relaxing my shoulders and rolling my eyes in clear annoyance.

"Zorae"

"Zoraïde! Zo-rah-da"

She snapped her head back down"Of course Ms.Zrede" with that she got up and left

"AND NOT THE CHEAP KIND!!" I yelled. She better had heard that.

I groaned and fell back in to the bed, Jonathan looked at me and did the same. I meet his eyes from this position. "So you don't speak any English?" I asked. "He just gave me a strange crooked smile and didn't say anything. I sighed and sat up. "Do you understand what I'm saying now? Seems like you do."

His old smile faded into a sweet one, and then he sat up. Not responding.

I sighed and got out the bed,and walked into the bathroom,and saw towels,and wash clothes. I took a towel,and wrapped it around my hair so it doesn't get wet when I wash up.

I came back out and kneeled down so I was facing Jonathan. "Do not open that door if anyone knocks on it" I said while pointing to the door that lead to the hallway. " Capeesh?"

"Cap-capeeez?" I snorted at him trying to say it,and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

After shower

I put on the outfit she set out for me it consisted of a standard pink and blue kimono with white socks and wooden sandals with pink straps. I looked over at Jonathan and saw that he was staring at me the WHOLE time. A slight blush creep on my face.

"Were you just watching me the whole time?" I said while putting up my arms across my chest to cover my boobs. He smiled and shook his head up and down vigorously, as if he had done something he's proud of. "YOU LITTLE PERV!!" His smile then dropped, there was a brief moment of silence then he began to sob.

I walked up to him and held him in my arms "aww I didn't really mean it?"she almost questioned;she'd never apologized before. His cry's then started to let up "It was a joke" I said now kneeling in front of him cupping his face. "A joke" a said while forcing a laugh.

He finally stopped,and began to whip his tears. He then went back to smiling.

I sighed and got up. "Did the lady come with my make up yet?" I asked while looking around the room. I didn't even give him a chance to answer, I then jerked the door open "WHERE IS THIS GIRL WITH MY MAKEUP?!!" I shouted then took a step out of my room not knowing the makeup was right outside the door. I looked down and saw a basket full of makeup up.

"OOOUUUU!!" I said then grabbed it and slammed the door shut-eager to put it on. I put the basket on the make up stand they had in my room,and dumped it out. I found some concealer and tried to color on my wrist.

It blended perfectly!

I smiled and began to apply it. I looked in the mirror's reflection and as Jonathan STILL staring at me. "Hey, buddy." I said now looking through the basket for foundation. He got down off the bed and walked up to me and waved. "Hey! Why don't you put on your clothes? You can go in the bathroom and do it there" he shook his head and and grabbed his clothes and ran straight into the bathroom.

"Weird kid..."

"Hey"

"Hey, kid" I woke up and glared at the dude who had just woken me up from my nap. "What?" I said in the most intimidating voice I could do. "You're almost up".

I looked down at the body that was on me. It was Jonathan-he was asleep.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down from all the built up stress that has happened recently. How is this dude gonna bring us here as if he owns us?!

I shook Jonathan, "Hey, it's time to get up" I said now tapping his back firmly. He sat up and began to whine. "Ohhh I know. You wanna sleep a little longer, right? But we have to get up." He got down off the bed and started to do a little jig while his hands covered his area. "What are you doing?!" I asked annoyed with him already. He then started whining even louder.

"Ohh" I said while standing up. "Well go to the bathroom!" He have me a sad look, "Well, I'm not going in there with you, get used to it" I turned my back to him. I looked back at the dude who woke me up. He studied me, or maybe he was checking me out, I though and flicked my hair- people tend to do that.

I squinted my eyes at him,and said nothing. "So is it true?"

"What?"

"That you can read the future?" There was thick tension in the air right after he said that. "There's been rumors"

"Something like that"I said right as Jonathan came out. "Ready?" He just looked at me then looked at the dude.

I looked at Jonathan thinking of all the interrogation the past few days Zoro put him through when Jonathan told him about the cave. A ping of guilt hit me, for whatever reason.

We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me now that I had put some thought into it.

It's true. He can predict the future.

We were sent in a room full of FILTY rich people. You could tell because they each had their own little sections each with servants running around in their little outfits. I walked to where Zoro was and waited or him to say something.

Nothing

"Hey! Why are we here?!" I said with arms raised. He glanced at me then focused his attention to a skinny dude standing in the middle of the room. "Good afternoon everyone" he waited for anyone to respond.

No one did.

"I said GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!" A guy decided to speak up "Cut to the chase!".

The guy cleared his throat,and continued "We will take you all one at a time in this room", he motioned at a closed door. Then almost as quick as he came on stage, he went off before he could embarrass himself even more so.

Zoro finally spoke up "You remember what we talked about Zoraïde?" I nodded my head "Just go with the young boy into that room, and wait. We'll start sending them in soon, one at a time."

As I walked past the rich folks I was carefully not to meet their gazes. Which was hard because literally EVERYONE was staring at us, which was why the room fell quite as soon as we started walking I guess. When we go to the door I decided to turn around to look at everyone for just a quick second.

Bad idea

Like I said EVERYONE was staring at us, not only that,but I accidentally locked eyes with some dude when he noticed that I was looking at him he sent me a smirk. That was enough for me to throw the door open and flee from the cruel and unusual punishment of being in that room.

There were two chairs,a table, and another chair on he other side of the table. Guess the side with two chairs are for me and Johnny, and the other was for the person getting their fortune read. I took at seat,and leaned back into the chair, and signed.

"Better be worth it..."

"Hello?"

My eyes snapped open,and I see a guy sitting in the chair across from us with a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh hi" I said while sitting up, giving him my full attention. I didn't even hear him come in, let alone open the door. It was that dude that smirked at me right before I came in here.

All I could do was stare.

He had short brownish-grey hair, and wore a tan lose shirt over a turquoise shirt, and turkish-blue pants. He also wore hideous diamond shaped glasses, that only he could somehow pull off, with a red band over his forehead.

"I'm here for my fortune. Hello? Anyone there?" He said while laughing and waving with hand him my face. I blinked and zoned back in. "Oh, sorry. Of course" I looked a Jonathan, and saw that he looked terrified. I put my hand on his lower cheek "Uhhh Jonathan.." I guess he was zoned out too because as soon as I said that he jumped, then look at me with saddened eyes then he relaxed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then spoke up " Si vous continuez à faire, ce que vous faites. ta fille va s'enfuir".

I looked at the dude then back at Jonathan to confirm what he just said. He just looked back at me and stared with those ethereal eyes. "He said, if you keep doing what you're doing, your daughter will run away." I looked back at the man, he leaned back in the chair, put his arm up on the back-rest, and threw one leg over the other. He closed his eyes, and hummed in thought. I looked back at Jonathan and he shot me a weary smile. "Oh? He then stood up and reached in his pocket, and took of a WHOLE stack of money, and put it down on the table, not even bothering to look at us.

Guess he's still a little surprised by the fortune. "I already paid Zoro,but that's just a tip"with that he turned and left. I watch him leave, and right before he closed the door, he looked back one last time.

And locked eyes with Jonathan...


	4. (4)

During her stay here she was given several task to do daily as there wasn't much help with the household here. She was given the tasks of washing the dishes,help carry crates into the warehouse,setting the tableware, and doing laundry.

All of which she was unfamiliar to which made an interesting learning experience. She learned what "peasants" do for a living. To that she pissed off the staff, and made herself quite a reputation after only being present for not even a week.

And even more so she learned people don't appreciate it when you try to give them fashion advice, and how to fix their face. She's not allowed back in the garden.

Zoraïde often daydreamed about being back home and like most of her daydreams it was cut short by a someone shouting her name loud and abruptly her most recent case she was startled which made her knock a box over and all it's contents spilled out;to them it made it ten times better to watch her pick up the kuni or what she calls it the "pointy knife". And as if she thought it couldn't get any worst she backed up into another box and spilled out shiriken getting them both mixed into each other.

She never came back to the load and unloading zone again, mostly because of embarrassment.

After washing the mountain high pile of dishes she set the table, in busted in a small group of guys from her box carrying courtet. For a moment she thought that maybe they came for a quick snack as per usual that was until one of them decided to tease her "Look how perfectly stacked these plates are, if only you could do that with boxes" he spoke slow and sarcastically,but she ignored them, and continued to set the table even though she was giving them no mind the group wouldn't give in. "Yeah maybe you should stick to something you're used to like housework" Zoraïde was a strong person and would never let anyone disrespect her like that, and it wouldn't get to her at all,but it did this time.

She stormed off on the verge of tears, and shut herself into the nearest storage closet. Perturbed she repeatedly ran her hands through her hair;fighting the need to pull on it.

————————————X—————————————

Zoraïde's shoulders dropped slightly as she inched her head away from her foot to get a better look at the toe she had just painted. When it was as she wanted it to be she continued onto the next toe. Not realizing it, she began to hum a song.

This caught Jonathan's attention.

As he was just drawing on a piece of paper, he turned to look at the blonde. Intrigued by the low melody she hummed. When she had finally finished her foot she finally noticed that she was being watched. Her eyebrows rosed in a gesturing way that meant 'Did you need something'. The boy then put the drawing utensil down, before he made a mess,and turned toward her. He then started humming himself.

It was the same song that she was singing.

She blinked in both confusion, and curiosity. She sings so much,and so often that she some times does it subconsciously. "What song is that?" She asked while getting up to let the blood flow through her veins-as she was sitting there for quite a while, trying to get her nails as perfect as possible.

The boy pulled a face. Did she not know that she was humming?

She walked a few laps just around the room in order to speed up the blood flow, being extra careful not to mess up her newly painted toe nails. Jonathan watched her the whole time in confusion, not knowing what the girl was doing, and why.

Just as the young lad was about to say something the door swung open abruptly. Although it did not startle him, it did the girl. She had jumped,and one of her toes moved and ruined the polish on another one. This intrusion did not bother Jonathan, but it did Zoraïde.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled while putting her hands down to cover herself as she was not wearing any bottoms. "I'm sorry, but Zoro wants to see you. In ten minutes" she said with closed eyes,and while she was looking down.

Why do they do that? She wondered.

"I COULD'VE BEEN BUTT NAKED CLIPPING MY TOE NAILS!!" Just as she said that she looked down,and saw that her nail was smudged. "MY NAIL!!" She screeched now sitting down looking at the damage. "I'm sorry milady" the maid said then shut the door just as quick as she snatched it open.

As the maid was walking she heard the woman scream just before she turned the corner. "UUUUUGGGGHHHH" the maid couldn't help but giggle as she heard Zoraïde's tantrum just in the other room. But this did not stop her from stopping, she continued to walk. Going to do something, elsewhere.

Zoraïde quickly got up, and made her way to the bathroom, in an effort to get rid of the toe nail polish from the toes before it really set it. She grabbed a few squares, and carefully folded them over each other. It was unnecessary,but her OCD wouldn't allow it any other way. She poured water on the tissue, careful to not overdo it-even though she was in a panic, threw her foot over the sink,and started scrubbing.

Some of it came off, but not enough for the girl to be happy with. She tossed the last bunch of tissue in the toilet, and flushed it. She looked at the foot with all the patchiness, and smudginess on it, and whined. "Hate my life.." the teen groaned, while her head was in the sink.

She was there for at least two minutes daydreaming about how perfect her life was before she was somehow sent into this odd world, before she realized she need to meet up with Zoro. "DANG IT!!" She snatched her leg off the sink, in an effort to get it down as quick as possible, in the process she hit her heel on the edge of the toilet. "SHI-" she stopped when she looked up, and saw Jonathan staring at her. Blank,and emotionless as usual.

The fuck is his problem?

She though still holding her foot. Not wanting to be any more late she ran out the bathroom, and grabbed a pair of shorts that was sitting on the bed. Snatching the door open she felt like she was forgetting something, she looked around the room until her eyes feel on Jonathan-just a foot away. She grabbed his wrist, and bolted out the door, not even bothering to shut it.

She ran the whole way to his office without stopping even when she bumped into a maid, and even knocked over some stuff. The whole time Jonathan struggled to keep up behind her.

Not even bothering to knock first she burst through the door-panting she sat down trying to catch her breathe.

"You're late" Zoro's cold,dark voice said clearly annoyed with the girl being almost fifteen minutes late. "I know, but the party doesn't start until I walk in." she smirked thinking little of the situation "got caught up with..." she looked at Jonathan before finishing "some stuff...".

"I called you in here because I want you to start training in Taijutsu". The girl narrowed her eyes, "Taijutsu?" She asked for confirmation. "Yes, hand-to-hand combat" replied a little mildly exasperated. "Although you for some reason don't have any chakra in you, I still want to to be able to defend yourself. I informed your instructor you'll be training with about this-he's right outside, waiting for you...you'll start today" He said now looking at Jonathan. "Moi will guide you."

"Moi?" She questioned. Zoro sat back, and relaxed, with his head resting on his balled up fist, "You know for the future's protecter, you sure ask a lot of questions", his eyes now trailing off to look at the wall. The man then waved his hand in a signaling gesture, and from out the shadows Mio came. The girl would've snapped back if it wasn't for him mentioning "future's protector" Zoraïde looked at Jonathan then back at him, in confusion.

"Follow me." Mio said pushing past Zoraïde who was on her butt sitting on the ground-making her fall over backwards. Before Zoraïde could say something she was gone. She ran out the room in a hurry to confront the woman, when she did catch sight of her, she just turned a corner. How in the hell did she get down there so quick? Zoraïde thought, not letting that distract her, she ran full speed in an effort to catch her before she gets too far. As soon as she did get to the end of the hall, Moi turned yet another corner. "Damn bitch" she said in between gridded teeth.

When she finally turned the corner Zoraïde charged at her, in an effort to pin her down, and give her a piece of her mind. And much like the man the other day, she vanished right before her eyes. Being too fast to slow down Zoraïde fell and knocked the door open, to which led to the outside.

"Uuuughh..." she groaned "FUCK!" She said now trying to stand up.

"You're late" a voice said with clear animosity in it. She took her time with looking up, and when she did she saw a man wearing all red with even a red band to cover his eyes. "The fuck?" She said while stretching out her leg;as her knee locked up on her when she fell. "What's up? So wha-" she was cut off by the man.

"What's your name?" He spoke as though he was irritated,but his face expression never changed. "Umm..Zoraïde. Yours?"

"I want you to come at me with the intent to kill" He said not even taking any sort of stance to signify that he was ready for the match.

"WAIT!" She said while throwing up her hands. "Woah, woah, WOAH...what's even your name?!" You could tell she was getting fed up with this man even though she had only just met him.

"No weapons" he dodged the question "I want to see what you have without them."

"WHAT'S HAPPENING??!" She cried with wide eyes "I'M LOST!!"

"You might want to back up, young man"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP IGNORING ME?!" She said now getting more and more ticked off with every given second.

Jonathan backed up, and sat on the stairs that led back inside, that Zoraïde seemed to had missed; flying over it and would-not.

"I see that headband you're wearing over your eyes,and ears, but is that there because you're blind or is it because of the fact that you're death?"

"BEGIN!"

————————————X—————————————

"You may enter!" The fifth Hokage said while looking out the window. In walked a couple of men wearing animal mask. They immediately took a knee in respect to the Hokage.

The Hokage took her time with thinking before speaking up "I don't know if you ever heard,but there's been some rumors out about a Clairvoyant ," she made her way back to her desk before continuing "I want you to look into that, report back to me whenever you can." She raised her hands to her face, and crossed her fingers. "Your mission starts now! Go!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The masked men melted through the floor off to their mission.

The black hair girl whom was holding a pig sighed in hopes of getting the blonde's attention. "What is it?" She responded. "Well I just don't get the point of this mission."

"Why not?" As the Hokage now looking at the girl. "Well it's not like their doing anything illegal, or a threat of any sort. I heard they're just doing this out of profit." The Hokage huffed "You still don't get it?" she said while pushing some papers off to the side. "Yes, they aren't doing anyone any harm they're just trying to make some money,but what if they decide to team up with an enemy simply because the reward is sweet?"

The Hokage then stood up, and looked out the window that was to her back. "They would know when, and where to attack. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Well when you put it that way..." she said while holding her chin,and looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"I want to at least know what's going on with them. For the sake of the villages safety."

"Yeah, I guess..."

There was thick tension in the air that never left even when she zoned out in thought.


	5. Part 5

—————————————X————————————-

Zoraïde stood there dumbfounded "Y-you mean now?" She said while pointing down. "Like right now, right now?" The man made no comment nor gesture to let her know anything.

Zoraïde took self-defense classes even though she does have multiple bodyguards. Her punches were weak, her stanches, were terrible, but no one would ever tell her it. She wouldn't stand a chance if it's a real situation.

"Okay, but when I whoop your ass I don't wanna hear anything." She said while making her way to him-still continuing to talk recklessly while walking. At least she knew she was good at that.

She stopped when she thought she was close enough. "Ummm..so like are you gonna fight back?" She asked,but he just stood there with no sort of defense up. Zoraïde narrowed her eyes in aggravation and charged. She threw a punch but had it caught, and was flipped on her back. "OWW!!!" She said while holding the back of her head "WHY?!" She cried.

"Come at me again. This time harder." She got up and ran to him in full speed in an effort to throw him off. He dodged it, and used his foot to trip the young girl. She fell face first into the dirt. "UGHHH EWWWW!!" She screamed while using her hands to knock the dirt off of her face simultaneously spiting out the dirt that got in her mouth when she fell.

Now anrgy Zoraïde got back up now in full gear. She got up close to the man seeing if he was going to try to hit her. He didn't. She threw a punch,and a kick simultaneously thinking he wouldn't expect it.

To her surprise he disappeared, and because of the velocity she fell herself. She looked around frazzled serching for the disappearing man. She got up trying to get a better look,but little did she know he was behind her. He kicked her in her back and sent her flying.

The blonde hit the ground hard, and bounced hitting it for a second time.

"Come. Again" he said in no regard to the teens physical health.

I hate him already, she thought as she laid on the ground too injured to get up.

ELSEWHERE...

Broken branches, and crumbled leaves-the group made, not caring if they were loud or left any sort of evidence as they are in a hurry to get somewhere.

"We're gonna be late..again..." one of them said annoyed. "What do you mean "gonna?" We are late" one guy retorted. "Hey, shut up! You know what I meant! So what does it matter?!"

"You're right what does it matter? So what does it matter if I correct you?" He said calmly. The first guy then stopped "Hey you wanna fight or something?!" The rest of the group stopped. The guy huffed in humor "Only if you wanna..." he said with a smirk on the corner of his lips. "HEY! That's enough" another guy spoke up. "That doesn't matter now. What does matter is that we get there as soon as possible."

"HE STARTED WITH ME!!" The guy pointed to the smiling man. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU TWO UNLESS IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE MISSION!" He yelled "Save all of that for when you get home."

The smirk fell off of the smiling man's face. "Humph"

"What you got something to say?!" The fed up man confronted. "Maybe I do..."

"SO,SAY IT!!"

"Hey guys cut it out. We're almost there!" A woman's voice broke the tension. "No, let them fight!!" The first man cheered on "I wanna see him get his ass kicked by leader. He deserves it!"

"NO! I'M LEAVING NOW AND IF I GET THERE BEFORE YOU GUYS DO, I'M NOT COVERING FOR YOU!!" She said deeply annoyed with the boys-as they fought all the time and all throughout the entire mission. Every mission in fact!

The group looked at the girl. "Snitch" the first guy spat to which she ignored. The leader rubbed the back of his head clearly embarrassed that he of all people was getting yelled at by his own underling. The boys always seemed to bring the worst out of him, which always causes him to show out. "S-sorry"

The second guy just grunted in annoyance and jumped to a tree beach and began to traveling back, without waiting for his teammates. "Come on" the girl said.

"HEY! Who died and made you captain?!" The girl glared at him sending chills down his back.

"W-whatever" he said the left to catch up to his teammate, who left him and the others. "Let's go" She said to the other guy before leaving herself.

The pair then caught up with the boys they couldn't really tell what exactly they were talking about but they had an idea when one of them received a blow to the back of the head.

The group managed to all get back in one piece which took many of their other friends by surprise.

The leader sighed as the group presented in front of him had little to no care that they were to be quite until he spoke,yet the two boys were literally trying to kill each other. Or so the man thought; one another had their hands around each other's throats, and one of them was trying to kick the other were the sun doesn't shine while he so desperately tried to cross his legs.

The other team members were having quite the

challenge surprisingly, trying to restrain the pair. Luckily there were other people around to help with the situation.

After that was over the two boys were on either side of the other two teammates-glaring hard at each other.

The man rubbed his temples before he began to speak "Did you find him?" He spoke in a soft tone carful not to be too loud because of his now forming headache. "Y-yes sir!" It was the squads leader job to report back to him in anything and everything. "They're still under Zoro's watch, sir. The girl seems to be getting some sort of self defense classes"

"From who?" He said cracking his eye open a little to look at the lead kneeled before him. "Umm. I'm not sure sir. We couldn't get a name." He man closed his eye in fighting the urge to call it in,and have them killed for yet another lousy job he already had enough of this group for today and news like this was just adding more to his mind to worry about. "And why not? That's what I thought was your job..."

At this point the two boys that were practically seconds from pouncing on one another had stopped, and gave their leader their fully undivided attention. At this point the boys knew if they were to continue with the expression the man wore they were as good as dead!

The squad leader did not speak. He knew not what to say. Anything even an apology would most likely push this man over the edge.

"Alright..keep watch on them. I want to know everything". He grinned.

—————————————X————————————

A pair of two men walked through the thick forest.

Are they lost?

Quiet possibility considering the one in the back keeps complaining about "walking around in circles".

"Hey..." the one in the back decided to speak up only be ignored.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

"What?" The guy answer-already deeply annoyed with the boy even though he only just began to talk.

"Where exactly are we going? Do you even know...or are we just hopelessly walk-" The boy's rant was cut off. The man whom he was talking to stopped dead in his tracks. "You hear that...?"

Now on high alert he looked around fanatically trying to get any sort of a read on any near by chakra signatures; he sensed none except for the man whom he's accompanied with.

"..No...what is it?"

"It's so much quieter without you talking; it's surreal" the man continued walking as the boy began to now yell,and curse.

After a while they arrived at some sort of a small town, seeking substance at a dumpling shop. One ordered while the other one critized him,and his need to eat, he ignored him, and brought up his newst accomplishment which was some sort of a clay sculpture of a bug. "Don't you already have one of those?"

The blonde scoffed and was slightly offended by his statement "No, I don't! Hm! That was another kind of insect, but this-this one is much smaller, can't you tell?"

It was already hard for him to see from inside the puppet,and the fact that Deidara created something nanosized made it exactly impossible for him to see, he sat back down, and grunted in response. "There's no need to even look my friend, you won't be able to see it with the human eye" he said then started examining it himself with his artificial eye.

"Whatever"

"So, why are we even after these kids?" He said while putting his new experiment back in his pack. "The Akatsuki doesn't usually do kidnappings,so this pay must be acceptable so no complaints here." A light bulb went off in the teens head, and his eyes filled with wonder "Maybe they're new members! Yeah-new members why else would our mission be to bring someone back with us-" "You make no sense.."

"I'm telling you my man, when they end up being our new recruits, you've got to start listening to me more, hm."

The two were silent until a waitress came with the boy's food. "You know..Kakuzu did say something about clairvoyants...but I think that's just a load of-"

"Actually, I did hear something like that...but not from him, from someone else"

"Ohh? And who might that be" He asked, Sasori was a very private, and shut off man so it was like Deidara to try and pry into his life more specifically his secrets.

"Just shut up and eat already." The blonde grumbled but obliged. They continued the meal without any other word to each other. They were on a mission that they honestly knew nothing about. It was a kidnapping. A simple kidnapping, but something didn't add up. If it was why would they have orders for them to bring them to Leader?

No one saw him, well no one outside the inner circle. Even when they are hired for work-Leader never really showed his face to them, he would send Konan. So it was understandable why he had suspicions.

Something was up, and Sasori knew it.

xXx

Sorry this chapter was short, I try to have a certain number of words,but this time I wanted to end it at a specific place. ~ X


End file.
